


Chance

by denna5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt<br/>During his time as Loki's marionette Clint got raped a few times by the trickster. And he was more than excited about Clint's flexibility. When he's imprisoned on Asgard Thor visits him and Loki taunts him because he had had Clint and Thor, who's attracted to the archer, can't have him because Clint's in a relationship with [insert person of choice(but please not Natasha)].<br/>Thor sucks it up but then something happens. Clint gets captured on a mission and when the Avengers are on their way to save them Thor is the first to find him. And he's tied up, blindfolded and his hearing devices are removed. He deliberates for a few seconds but then, the rest of the team is still far away, he just takes him. Clint will never know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance

_His code name is Hawkeye and he reminds Thor of his namesake in this moment, the way he sits so still, bow drawn and eyes staring at Loki. They are no longer the bright cool blue of the tesseract, instead they are a shade of bluish green and full of fire. Thor watches him, is somewhat fascinated by this warrior that his brother took for a time. There is a hitch in his breath, a widening of his eyes just slightly for a moment, and the fingers on his bow tighten just a bit. Thor knows that Loki is awake._

_“I will take that drink now.”_

_Those words cause Thor’s attention to shift to his brother instead of the archer. Loki is looking up and Thor notices that his gaze stays on Barton the longest. There is something in Loki’s gaze, a brief hint of wanting, of disappointment. Barton’s eyes flare with a bit of anger at Loki’s gaze before he looks away. Those looks are just enough for Thor to know that his brother did not take the archer just for his skills with the bow. He decides to watch out for Barton, to try to right his brother’s wrong._

The first thing Thor feels when he finds Clint is dread. The archer is in a heap on the floor, hands fastened behind his back, no clothes, no hearing aids, and there is a piece of cloth wrapped around his eyes. Thor walks to him quickly, swears to himself if the archer is dead than the men he had left knocked out will be dead within minutes.

When he sees Clint’s fingers move, his chest rising in breath as he tries to sit up, relief washes over him. He is alive and Thor drops down next to him. He should turn on his com, inform the others, but he doesn’t, wants to keep this moment of relief for himself for just a little while. He leans closer to Clint, looks him over as he struggles in his bonds. He is bruised, has been beaten and as Thor looks closer, he thinks that there is a reason why they stripped him of his clothing. They may have been planning to take him.

There is more anger that flares in Thor. He will take care of the men but first he should take care of Clint. He grabs him, turns him so he is closer to Thor. Clint struggles, has no idea who holds him, his movements are a bit sluggish, they may have gave him something. Thor holds him close to his body,

He is beautiful even like this, bound and struggling with marks across his body. Some of the bruises are very fresh but there is one on his neck and a couple on his hips that are older, a little more healed and Thor knows that those did not come from today. There is the familiar curl of jealousy in his gut as Thor looks over the fingertip shaped bruise on his hips, the fading bruise on his neck.  He holds no illwill to those who placed them there, considers both of them fellow warriors and friends but it still does not change the fact that they have had Clint and Thor has not. There is a voice in his head that reminds him of his brother that tells him that could change right now.

It is a dark thought but it is now all Thor can dwell on. There is no one else here, the others still far away and there is no surveillance in the room. Clint can not see, can not hear, and he is tied up, tired. It is a temptation, he could have Clint now and no one would know, would ever find out. He still makes no move to untie Clint, holds him still.

It would hurt him, this is what Thor tries to tell himself but he knows that this is a hurt he has suffered before, Loki saw to that. This would be no different from that, Loki has told him enough for him to know this. Hawk eye is strong, Loki did not break him and this would not either.

_Thor confronts Loki about his suspicions when they are back home, when his brother is locked up. His brother has never been one to deny himself something he wants and he is not shocked when Thor asks him about it._

_“You wronged Barton more than the others.”_

_“The tesseract made him mine, I took what I wanted from him.”_

_There is no visible sign of guilt from Loki, Thor hopes it is just an act. It is hard to read his brother at times, Loki is a deceiver, a trickster, by nature._

_“You will not touch him again.”_

_Thor gives this warning and Loki’s eyes narrow at it just a bit._

_“That remains to be seen.”_

_Thor does not pay too much attention to this comment, they will keep him here. If he escapes, Thor will personally make sure that Barton is safe from him. He knows that talking to his brother will do no good right now and so he starts to leave. Loki’s voice stops him._

_“You would have enjoyed him as well, if you would have had him. Barton is very responsive.”_

_Thor turns back around at this, faces his brother again._

_“He was responsive because you forced him to be, took his will. If it would have been his own, I am sure his reactions would have been different.”_

_Loki simply smiles at this, moves closer to his bars, closer to Thor._

_“It is true that most of the times I took him he was under the tesseract’s control but not all. He was just as sweet to take when he was awaken from the hold , when I had him bound in ropes.”_

_Thor can feel anger rise in him more but he does not speak, is unsure what to say to this. Loki continues speaking, giving a description of just how he took Barton on that occasion._

_“I did not have him face down, wanted to see each little flicker of emotion on his face. His eyes are quite expressive. He bite my tongue when I took a kiss. I smacked him for that but it did not seem to settle him.   He makes such noises, even when he is trying not to enjoy it, moans and grunts, filthy words.”_

_“That is enough.”_

_Thor will not listen to any more of this, of Loki’s vivid descriptions. He can almost see Clint in his mind right now, could almost picture his nude body. He does not want to deal with this anymore, with the thoughts that Loki is filling his head with and so he leaves the room, his brother having a small chuckle as he does so._

A few moments pass and Clint is still trying to move away from him, his breathing a little heavy. Thor still has not untied him or removed his blind fold. He should let him go, let go of this troubling thought, but instead he finds his fingers wrapping around Clint’s hip, covering the bruises already made by another’s hand. He rubs his fingers against it and there is just a tiny whimper that escapes Clint at the contact and it is that noise that makes up Thor’s mind. This may be his only chance and he is going to take it.

He lets go of Clint now, rises just long enough to remove his garments, to make sure his com link if off and the door secured. This will have to be quick, not how Thor would prefer but none of this is how he would prefer. This should happen somewhere else, Clint should not be bound, and Thor should not have to worry about what pain this will cause the other. It does not matter, his mind is made up and so he crouches down next to Clint once again, gathers him up, places him so his back against a wall and Thor is between his legs, has him settled so that he cannot get a way.

“No, don’t.”

Clint’s words come out slightly slurred, tired, and he is trying to struggle away from the wall. Thor moves forward just a bit, almost pins him there.   He decides to stop his words with a kiss. He leans his head forward, puts his mouth on Clint’s. He tries to move it away but Thor brings a hand to the back of his head, holds it still. He keeps the kiss gentle, moves his hand just slightly so his thumb can stroke along Clint’s jaw line. He pulls away before Clint has a chance to fight the kiss too much.

He needs to prep him and there is a bottle of oil nearby, something else that shows just what they were planning to do here. He grabs it, will use it because he does not want to damage Clint with this but he will hurt those who planned this. For now, he focuses on coating his fingers, on getting Clint stretched.

Thor is careful with him, pulls him ups just a bit so that he can ease a finger in. He knows Clint has been with others, at least three that he knows of, but that does not change the fact that he needs to be prepared a bit before taking Thor in. Even if he has to rush this a bit, he does not want to cause Clint any more pain than is needed. There is a shiver that runs through Clint as Thor adds another finger after a few moments and Thor knows now that Loki has spoken the truth about Clint’s reactions.

_Time passes, things change. There are threats against Asgard and Migard that are taken care of when they can, betrayals, and soon enough Loki is locked up once again, their father back on the throne. Thor spends time both home and on earth, grows closer to his fellow Avengers. His relationship with Jane does not last and he finds his eyes drawn to another, to one of his teammates._

_He has kept a close eye on Clint, has tried to make up for the wrongs Loki did to him. He becomes a friend, just as the others do , but it is just a little different with Clint. Thor is attracted to him, tries to deny it for a while, but Clint is attractive, both looks and personality. Loki’s taunting does not help, puts thoughts into Thor’s head about what it would be like to have him. Loki is the main reason that Thor tries not to pursue Hawkeye and by the time he decides that enough time has passed, that Clint is healed from what his brother has done, it is too late. Clint is with others and Thor sees them and knows that he cannot get in the way._

He soon has him looser, ready to take him. He puts oil on himself, works his cock so it is ready. Thor lifts Clint up again, puts him so he is in his lap, back still against the wall, legs on either side of him, and he puts himself in Clint.  He eases it in, makes calming noises even though Clint can’t hear him, tries to calm the archer. Clint is struggling but it does not take away from how it feels, adds to it.   It creates friction and Clint is very tight and warm around him. This still needs to be quick but Thor will enjoy it.

He thrusts, keeps it gentle, is mindful of how Clint is still trying to move away from this but he is responding to it. Thor hold him steady, places kisses along his throat. There is a part of him that feels so very possessive right now, that wants there to be some claim placed upon Clint even though no one should know about this, and so he sucks a bruise upon his throat. There are little whimpers coming from Clint, whether it is from pain or enjoyment Thor is not certain, but the sounds are pleasant, add to the experience.

He picks up the speed of his thrusts, wraps his hand around Clint’s cock, starts to stroke it. Thor is so close but he wants to have Clint come as well. He has no experience with Clint, doesn’t know what he likes, so he moves his hand in the way he has done before for himself. His thrust increase and he makes sure his hand does as well. He comes before Clint, stays inside of him as continues working with his hand, as he places kisses against the mark he left.  It only takes a few moments of stroking, of a few rough touches until he feels Clint’s release upon his hand. He had looked at his face when it happened, how his head had flung back and a little cry escaped his mouth. Thor wishes he could see his eyes but that can’t happen.

He eases out of Clint, places him back down on the floor. The archer is spent and seems to pass out as he is laid down. There is come on Thor’s hand and something Loki once said in his various rants about his time with Clint makes him curious. He brings his fingers to his mouth, touches them with his tongue. His brother was right, Clint tastes salty but almost sweet. He makes sure Clint is laying in a comfortable position and then he puts his clothes back on, leaves the room to take care of the men.

_“How fares my Hawk?”_

_This is Loki’s greeting when Thor comes to see him. Loki brings him up almost every time and it makes anger and jealousy flare in Thor._

_“He is not your anything, brother.”_

_“He was once, maybe he will be again.”_

_His tone is possessive and Thor does not like it._

_“He will not be.”_

_“Why, have you claimed him?”_

_His brother sees too much sometimes, always knows more than he should. Thor should leave, should not talk about this with Loki but he does not stop himself from replying._

_“No, he does not belong to me.”_

_There is a smirk upon Loki’s face now and just a hint of curiosity._

_“Someone else has claimed him then, one of your little avengers.”_

_Thor says nothing and Loki continues to speak, amusement in his voice._

_“Yes, it would have to be one of them for you to respect the claim. Not the spider, I doubt it would be Stark or the monster. So that leaves the Captain, him or the weapon.”_

_Thor is uncertain how Loki knows of Bucky but he tenses when he mentions him, when he mentions Steve. It is just enough for Loki to figure it out, to know who Barton is with now._

_“I will have to see to both of them then, for trying to take what belongs to me.”_

_“You will not touch any of them.”_

_Thor promises this, leaves his brother in his cell once again. When he returns to Earth, he tries not to dwell on his jealousy, on the slight pain he feels when he sees them. He looks away when he sees Steve place a small kiss upon Clint’s lips, walks away from the room when he finds Clint on the couch leaning against Bucky, tries not to listen to the noises that come from the room that all three stay in on occasion. It never quite works and he still thinks about Clint, about what could have been._

He makes short work of the men, leaves none alive and goes back into the room with Clint. He has gotten water, cleans him, and unties him. Now, he turns on his com, speaks into it.

“I have Hawkeye, he is alive but hurt.”

It is the captain who replies, tells him that they will be there soon. Thor bends down to Clint again, takes the blind fold off of him as he wakes, hands him his cloths and aids. Clint is groggy as he puts in his aids.

“The others know where we are?”

He asks this as he pulls on his cloths, as he winces a little bit in pain. Thor had been careful but Clint will still feel it for a while.

“They are on their way. I have seen to those who harmed you.”

Clint gives him a little smile but Thor can tell he is still in pain. Thor wants to speak with him more but soon there is the sound of footsteps and soon others are in the room, Bucky and Steve, just as Thor knew it would be.

They rush to Clint and he tries not to feel possessive when they put him in-between them, as they look him over. Thor stands to the side, tries not to watch them but Bucky’s angry voice draws his attention back to them.

“They touched you, one of those bastards marked you.”

Bucky has placed his fingers on the fresh mark on Clint’s throat, on Thor’s mark. There is anger at it and Thor feels just a hint of guilt but he pushes it down, comes over to them.

“They have paid.”

He says it simply and it gets him a nod from Bucky.

Thor leaves the three of them after that, goes to find the others. They leave that place and Thor tries to leave what he did there as well. Still, the next day, he finds his eyes drawn to the bruise on Clint’s throat, on the proof that for a brief moment, Clint was his. That moment will have to be enough, there cannot be another.


End file.
